Det stora äventyret
by infocam
Summary: Innan Harry var född, innan Draco var påtänkt, innan Voldermort kom tillbaka var det ett jävla party att gå på Hogwarts med färgstarka ungjävlar som dessa. Sedan lite slash med Draco och Harry. [Skit bra, hysteriskt kul, meningslös och mycket sex] Ironi.
1. Livet innan Harry och Draco

**Inget jag rekommenderar för känsliga jävlar eller. Vi ger fan i grammatiken! Och delvis stavningen.**

**Typ prequel till Mr Malfoys äventyr, I guess. Skrev strax efter den iaf och jag hittade den liggandes i mitt rum så jag skrev den på datorn för er skull! Enjoy, biatch. **

**Det stora äventyret**

_Tillägnad: vår käraste **Åberg**!_

"Kom igen. Det var så länge sedan," sa Sirius med bedja i rösten.

"Det är runt den där tiden av månaden, jag vill vara i fred okej!"

"Men Måntand," stönade Sirius och flyttade sig närmare och lade armen runt Remus.

"Men rör mig inte!" fräste Remus tillbaka och drog sig undan till sitt hörn där han började knapra på en Willy Wonka chokladkaka under hödljudda snyftningar.

"Då får jag väl hjälpa mig själv då!"

Med en smäll slängde han igen dörren till sovsalen bakom sig och klättrade ut genom tavlan på den tjocka damen. Sirius dundrade ner för trapporna och PANG!

Han krockade med två vilt upptagna professorer. Professor Dumbledore och McGonagall.

"Owww, Albus!" stönade McGonagall erotiskt. "Längre ner åt vänster!"

"Den vänstra, den vänstra! Ta ett fastare tag om den!" hörde Sirius Dumbledore säga.

"Han kan aldrig göra det lika skickligt som jag, förklarade Sirius. Han hade nu överträffat sin läromästare som introduserat honom till de passionerades sällskap redan under hans tredje år på Hogwarts.

Sirius klarade dock inte av att se den föreställning som pågick framför honom för han var så jävla kåt själv.

"Jag måste hitta ett luder. Men det är han en vecka innan jag kan besöka bordellen i Hogsmeade," mumlade Sirius. Så istället gick han ut för att sparka på gamla konservburkar. Någon måste väl ha rätt storlek? Förra gången hade han skurit sig så förfärligt att Måntand hade förbjudit honom att göra så igen… men ändå.

Samtidigt satt Severus Snape i sin mörka håla och hatade **allt**. Speciellt sin snopp, för den vill inte stå. Severus blev ofta retad i duschen efter flyglektionerna och detta hade gjort honom mäkta deprimerad. Ibland önskade han att han fötts som en kvinna… för han hade ändå en så starkt utvecklat feminin sida. Han slängde med sitt svarta hår och betraktade sin hela reflektion i spegeln.

"FETT!" Han nöp sig själv på sim skinniga skinka. "Det här avgör det. Jag tänker inte äta mer på en vecka," sa han högt till sig själv.

Vid lunchtid började Sirius bli lätt irriterad. Ännu hade han inte hittat en konservburk i hans storlek.

"Hoppas det är korvar till lunch. Det skulle nog pigga upp Remus," tänkte han medan han i vånda tog sig in i den stora salen.

Bordet var uppdukat med potatis och små krumpna pickles.

Vid Slytherin bordet petade Severus på potatis med avsmak. "Twinkles! Jag nöjer mig med en sallad."

"Ja, master," svarade Twinkles. Twinkles var Severus personliga assistent. Personlig på flera sätt.

Tillbaka vid Gryffindor bordet. Där surade Remus fortfarande och James höll på och dräglade över rödtottan. Då plötsligt fick Sirius syn på en inbjudande syn. "Twinkles, kom hit!"

"Åh, master Black," pep Twinkles. Sirius lät sina naglar löpa längs Twinkles lilla rygg och den lilla skakande husalfen kände hans varma andedräkt i örat. "Snälla, master Black, rör mig inte på ett ovärdigt sätt, jag ber er master.

Det dröjde en stund innan Severus äntligen fick sin sallad.

Senare denna dag satt utbytesstudenten Lockman från Norge i biblioteket och klippte sina tånaglar med en sax. Då kom Sirius – som olyckligtvis för Lockman tände på Sirius på tånaglar som klipptes (om sanningen ska fram tände Sirius på _allt_).

Plötsligt kom en vindpust flygande in genom dörren som slet med sig Sirius hår ut genom fönstret. Lockman från Norge stirrade på Sirius. Han var… flintskallig (förutom håret på sidan av skallen och det på bröstet)! drool

Sirius lade förvånat pannan i rynkor. Gyllenroy Olaf Lockman från Norge studerade Sirius.

Peter läste sitt nyss mottagna sms för sjunde gången. "_Möt mig i köket. Hälsningar 'Ivrigt väntande'. P. S. Ta på den rosa koftan."_

Peter satte nästan i halsen. Kunde det verkligen vara sant? Hade Minerva äntligen uppfattat hans blickar? Hade Minerva äntligen förstått att det var han som skickat henne alla dessa gåvor?

"Ohh!" kvittrade Peter och plötsligt fann han sig själv sjunga på soundtracket till Mama Mia som var reserverat för endast Sirius. Han flaxade runt framför spegeln med koftan slimmad mot hans kropp. Det var ungefär i det ögonblickat Remus (som vanligt var på sitt buttra humör) kom inklampande i sovsalen.

"Oh baby, hit me one more time!" tjöt Peter. BAM! "AJ! Du skulle inte tad et bokstavligt talat, Måntand!"

Då märkte han bloddropparna på hans _skit_ fina rosa tröja och kände svindeln. **_B-B-B-l-o-o-o-o-o-d!_**

När han vaknade upp en stund senare fann han Remus sittande i ett hörn, gnagande på Peters kashmir-tröja. Den första naturliga tanken som for genom Peters huvud var: _Vad har Remus gjort med mig medan jag vad medvetslös och sårbar?_!

James Potters ansikte rynkades i vånda. "_Lily, åh Lily, du vackra sol på himlavalvet. Du är som rosen i skuggan. Den osläckbara låga som brinner i mitt… BLÄ!_"

Han strök över det han nyss skrivit. Hur skulle Lily någonsin förstå hans outtömliga kärlek som blomstrade likt bladen på ett äppelträd? ("Oj, det var bra!" sa han och kladdade ner sin tanke på pappret i sin oläsliga stil.)

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Sirius. WHAT? Vad säger jag! Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Professor Dumbledore. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Frank Longbottom var en mycket förvirrad pojke.

Lily, helt ovetande om sin sensuella charm var nere i ett av klassrummen i skolan. Hon hade en otroligt intressant diskussion med Professor Flitwick som endast räckte upp till höften på henne. Om ens det.

"Ja, dem flesta karlar gillar tuffa tag," pep Flitwick.

"På riktigt?" frågade Lily. "För alla killar som jag har varit med har bara kvidit när jag har gjort sånt."

Flitwick blinkade och försökte kontrollera sig. "Öhm… ja, öhm… så är det ibland."

Severus Snape var som alltid upptagen i sin håla, ondskefullt planerande. Han firade med en halv mango att senast han stod (naken förstås) på en våg, hade gått ner 5 kilo. "Du söta lilla mango. Nu ska jag äta dig. Ja, gushi, gushi, gush! Mmmmm…! MWHAHAHA!"

Han slickade sig belåtet om fingrarna, Men snart ångrade han sig och sprang in på toaletten – fingrarna redan halvvägs ner i halsen. Han kunde nästan fånga mangon.

Medan Severus kräktes nere i hålan väntade en upphetsad Gryffindorelev, iklädd rosa kashmir från topp till tå, på att någon vacker skapelse (helst vid namn Minerva McGonagall) skulle komma. Han hörde hur någon kittlade päronet.

"Spänningen" steg. DUNK-DUNK. DUNK-DUNK.

Där stod Sirius Black, Flitwick, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, James Potter, Gyllenroy Olaf Lockman, Remus Lupin och Albus Dumbledore.

"Hej, ska vi ha gruppsex?" sa dem i kör-

"Um. Okej."

**THE END**


	2. Ups and downs at Hogwarts High

**Dedikerad till Tomten. **

Harry satt ensam på sitt rum och var filosofisk. Det var han ofta. Eftersom han var så bra på det. När han började tröttna på att vara filosofisk – som han var så bra på att vara – stoppade han om sig själv och sjöng en vaggvisa. "I'm a lonely boy. I live beneath the staircase. My cousin is real fat."

"Shhh!"

Harry snyftade till på ett väldigt angst-fanfiction vis. "Det är så himla synd om mig. Stackars mig."

Medan han sa det kom Hedwig plötsligt in flygande genom fönstret med ett brev i näbben (det låter snuskigt, men det är det också). "Hejsan Harry."

"Hejsan Hedwig."

"Ska vi knulla?"

"Um. Okej."

DUNK-DUNK!

"Harry, vad har jag sagt om att pulla ugglan?"

"…Förlåt, Professor Sprout."

"Du luktar bög!" skrek Draco Malfoy glädjefullt i korrideren nästa dag.

Harry Potter vände sig stelt om. "Jävla homfob!" skrek han tillbaka.

Alla i korridoren tystnade. Alla visste ju att Draco och Harry hade ett hemligt förhållande och att skrika bög efter varandra var bara ett sätt att låstas att de hatade varandra.

Crabbe grymtade något bredvid Draco. Draco lutade sig närmare för att höra. "Jag måste kissa…"


	3. Besök hos Frank Longbottom

**Tillängad barnen i Afrika. **

**Soundtrack: Krambjörnarna.**

_Den här historien var skriven för att hedra alla som har det svårt i världen just nu. Det fanns lite fanart också, men den är ful. _

Den finns endast en väg till frälsning. Ett sätt att finna Gud. "Det skola du veta, Longbottom."

Frank skakade förfärat i byxorna eftersom han visste att han skulle komma till helvetet. Sanningen var ju den att Frank Longbottom var B-Ö-G. A.K.A. brunhårig.

Men då kom den magiska fen. "Ska vi knulla?"

"Um. Okej."


End file.
